Fear and No Guarantees
by JenLea
Summary: Cowritten by Jen JenLea and Katy Shoutdiva After Lilian is injured, it's off to the hospital with Shelton Benjamin, her neurotic fiance


Fear and No Guarantees

A/N-One of Katy's muses just had to be set free and Jen had to go along for the ride, so here it is! And of course, we disclaim."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lilian, what the hell were you thinking?" Shelton Benjamin scolded, pacing around the Trainer's Room. Lilian sighed. She knew what was coming, and she hated to hear it. "You're pregnant! I don't want you out there any more. What if he had hurt the baby? I don't even want to begin to think about that!"

"Shelton, would you calm down?" she asked in a calm manner. Her wrist stung like hell, but she wasn't about to give him another reason to get upset.

"Calm down, calm do- You want me to calm down!" He turned around, rubbing a hand up the back of his head. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned back to face her. "You haven't told Vince yet, have you?"

Lilian sighed, shaking her head. She knew what being pregnant meant. She loved her job. She didn't want to be unemployed. For her, staying in one place was torture.

"How can I tell him?" she muttered. Tears flooded her eyes. "I don't want to lose my job! Besides, I'm afraid of what'll happen if something goes wrong. I'm only six weeks along,"

Shelton sighed and took a seat next to her on the bench. "Baby, you won't be able to hide it," he said, a smile creeping up his lips. "Vince will understand, if I'm not mistaken, his daughter is also pregnant."

Lilian looked down, biting her lip. "I'm not going to just stay home. That isn't me." She sunk back into his hard body. "If Vince fires me...I...I don't know what I'll do!"

Pulling his arms around her, he sighed. His lips grazing her forehead, he gazed into her eyes. "Being fired isn't that bad, as long as we get a healthy baby, right?" She nodded. "Every time you go out there, you're putting both of your lives in danger."

Her fingertips lightly caressing her flat belly, she sighed. He had a point. Silently, she watched him fall to his knees, and gently set his ear against her stomach. Fascinated, she watched him whisper. "What are you saying?"

He looked up, "Nothing. It's for he and I only."

"He?" she asked, arching a brow. "What makes you so confident?"

Grinning, he stood up and sat down with her again. "How's your wrist?"

She raised her left arm slowly, trying not to wince. "I'll be fine. The trainer wants me to get it x-rayed though," Lilian said in a gloomy voice.

"We probably should get you checked out," he pointed out. "I want to make sure it's only your wrist that's hurt."

"What the hell am I supposed to say?" A wave of anger swept through her. "Excuse me, I need my wrist x-rayed and Oh, I'm a bad mother who was around flying bodies six weeks pregnant?" She wrapped her arms around herself, sobbing loudly.

"Whoa," Shelton commented. "Hormone attack!" She growled at him. She didn't like being reminded of how crazy she got, because she was pregnant.

It didn't help matters that she was Puerto Rican. If she got pissed before she was pregnant, Shelton was scared of what she'd do now that she was.

"This is going to be fun," he muttered into her hair.

"Excuse me?" she asked, turning to face him. "Listen, I don't have to do anything you tell me. I'm an adult thank you, and I can do as I damn well please."

Lilian could only hope her message had gotten across to him. She didn't want to be babied. She wanted to be allowed to have mood swings. She wanted to be allowed to enjoy her pregnancy without her overprotective fiancé worried she was going to break.

"Please go to the doctor?" he asked. She sighed.

"Yes," she muttered, giving in.

Shelton stood up first, followed by Lilian who accidentally slipped and caught herself with her injured hand. "¡Ay Dios Mio!" she screamed.

His strong arms instinctively grabbed her up as he walked out to the parking garage to the rental. The pain subdued in the vehicle and she finally relaxed a bit, catching a reflection in the side-view mirror. "I look like hell."

"Lil, you've been up since 3 puking. You're hurt, exhausted and probably very nauseous. Don't worry. You're allowed not to look your best,"

"Don't forget hungry," she murmured. "I just hope everything's alright w/ the Princess."

"Princess?" Shelton asked, raising an eyebrow. Lilian nodded. "Well, you're the mommy,"

Shelton reached over, placing his free hand on her thigh. "Did Charlie apologize or do I need to kick someone's ass?"

She half-smiled and looked at him. "Of course he did, honey. And I'm sure Jackie would get to him before you did if he didn't."

"Probably." A comfortable silence filled the air as he drove to the hospital. At a red light, he turned his head to look at her. "Wouldn't that be amazing if you two have the babies at the same time?"

"It would be, but I highly doubt it. Babies in my family rarely if ever arrive early. I'm not due until Mid January, I think,"

Shelton groaned. "Who told you that?" Lilian chuckled.

"The internet since my first appointment is next week,"

"Well maybe a doctor here can check you out," Shelton offered, accelerating the car.

"Oh God," she moaned, rolling her eyes. "No. You're just going to make a big scene and I don't want to deal with that. Let's just go get my wrist examined and go back to the hotel."

"What do you mean a 'big scene'? Do you think I'm going to run through the hallways screaming, 'Out of my way! Woman with a baby! Move!'"

"Yes, I do! You're going to do that! Why? I know you! I saw what you did to Jackie that one time, and she's further along than me!"

"One incident, and you never let me forget it! She needed to be seen. What the hell was I supposed to do? Leave her in the waiting room?"

"Babe, she had an appointment," Lilian noted. "And I have one scheduled back home, so there is no need to go all crazy on me here."

"But what if you're hurt!" he asked loudly.

"I'm fine. I landed on my arm, and the camera man," she added.

"Even worse!" he exclaimed. "Please, Baby, just make sure the baby's okay. I'll never forgive myself if something happened to you or the kid, because I didn't insist on you being seen,"

Lilian could sense he was serious. She hated seeing Shelton serious. What else could she do? She could give into him just this once...

"You know, you're insisting quite a bit right now."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Please, Lilian, I promise I'll back off."

She sighed, staring out the window. The hospital came into view shortly after and he took a right turn off the freeway. "Alright, fine, but only because I like to prove you wrong."

Shelton grinned. "Thank you."

You're welcome. Besides, I just realized something," she murmured.

"What?" he asked, moving into valet parking. Getting out of the car, he swept her off her feet. "I'm not letting you walk right now,"

"I'm going to need to tell them I'm pregnant because of the x-ray,"

"I forgot about that," he muttered, walking into the hospital towards the ER.

He sat Lilian down on one of the chairs in the waiting room and went up to the front desk to get a nurse. A brunette walked up to him, holding a clipboard. "May I help you?" Her nametag read Sarah.

"Yes, I need to get my fiancée checked out, she was injured tonight. She fell on her wrist."

"Oh!" the nurse finally said. "Right, one of the trainers called before you came. Your room is ready." She offered him a friendly smile and waited while he went to get Lilian.

"Remember you're getting checked out," he said, helping her to her feet. She nodded, hating the fact he was babying her.

"I know, Dear," she murmured, wondering if it would be too much to rip out his tongue. Then, she groaned, silently cursing mood swings.

The nurse pulled back a blue curtain, which led to a single bed and chair. "The doctor will be in soon. He's finishing up with a few others. It is just your wrist, correct?" she directed her question to Lilian.

Err," she glanced at Shelton, "I'm pregnant also. But yes, mainly it's just my wrist."

The nurse smiled again and made her way out of the curtained off area. Immediately, Lilian turned sideways, slapping Shelton across his chest.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For treating me like a damn invalid!"

"Can't I worry about you?" he asked. She shook her head. "It's going to be a fun nine months..."

"Just remember, baboso, I can and I will have your cojones removed," she hissed.

The curtain pulled back and Lilian's face immediately turned sweet. "Good evening," the older man dressed in white said. "So what are we in for tonight, hmm?"

"I injured my wrist tonight," she murmured, showing the doctor her wrist. Shelton groaned.

"She's also like six weeks pregnant," he added. Lilian snarled in his direction.

"I was just getting to that,"

The doctor laughed lightly. "Okay, well I'm Dr. Johnson and I'll just need to take a few x-rays of your arm. I don't think it's broken," he said, gently putting her arm back down on the bed, "but I do want to make sure you don't have a hairline fracture or anything."

"And the baby?" Shelton pressed, earning another glare from Lilian.

"Of course, we'll check you both out."

The doctor handed Lilian a pink paper gown. Seeing the garment, Lilian groaned, glaring at Shelton. "Slip into this, and someone will be right in for your x-ray,"

Slipping into the gown, Lilian could only glare at Shelton. "I have to wear this because of you! I look hideous. I feel hideous, and I hate to think of what they're going to do to me to check the kid,"

"It's for both of your well beings,"

"We'll just see whose well being needs to be checked after tonight!" She laid back down on the bed, shutting her eyes, willing the hot tears not to fall.

Worried, Shelton kneeled down beside her, brushing the hair back from her face. "What's wrong, baby? Why are you crying?"

She sniffed and looked up at him. "I hate fighting with you."

"I hate nagging you," he said, kissing her forehead. "I just worry,"

"And you think I don't?"

"I didn't say that," he defended, sitting back in the chair, but still holding her hand. "Lilian, you have no idea how scared I am."

"That's silly, why would you be scared?"

"I'm about to become responsible for another human being. I'm about to get married. All these new things are going on and I'm just scared that I'm going to mess things up. I only get one chance with you and the baby."

Her gaze softened. Suddenly, she understood. "I'm as frightened as you are. You don't know what went through my mind when I fell,"

Shelton sighed. "Yes, I do because I felt the same way..."

She smiled and got into a sitting position. "I love you Shelty."

He returned the smile, pressing his lips to hers. "I love you too."

THE END


End file.
